Fire Ice and Magatama
by GemKnight
Summary: Naruto pays Tribute to Zabuza and Haku's grave after many years, and to return Zabuza's zanbato, he's attacked by a Demon from another world calling him DemiFiend, He ends up in it's world, Crossover with Shin Megami Tensei III Nocturne: Maniacs
1. 01 Prologue The Amala Maze

AN: this is a story, not the game, so having more than 12 people with you is fine, and fighting with more than 4 people is better, also not limiting myself to 8 moves per.

Also, if anyone seems OC, realize Haku and Zabuza remember everything up till they died, I'm assuming Naruto's grown up and probably defeated Akatsuki, the specifics of which will be fleshed out as I need them.

Prologue: The Amala Maze

Naruto hadn't been back here in far too long. For him, this site had always represented where had truly transformed into a Shinobi. For that boy had been just like him. Naruto got down on his knees to pay his long overdue respects to Haku and Zabuza, but first he had to restore it to how it should be, he took Zabuza's sword from his back and thrust it back into the ground where it had been originally…

Something in the distance suddenly caught Naruto's attention, with a certainty of knowing rather than actually sensing it… There was something close by, reaching out to the KyuuBi within him. A red glowing light beckoned, spinning letters in some ancient language-

And from it came another demon, not one like the KyuuBi, something unseen before in this world. Its head seemed a fleshless skull; the rest of its outfit was a green skintight piece. At its waist was a strange looking dagger that the handle had been hallowed out, over its back was a wicked looking curved sword. It looked over Naruto and smiled with its hallow face.

"Demi-fiend, this must be home at last."

He reached for the dagger at his waist and put part of the handle to his mouth, playing it like a flute. After a few notes, to one side of him appeared an even stranger being, its white wings spread out behind him as he stretched forth into existence. Aside from the wings, the second creature looked more like a person, however slightly pale.

The new creature opened out his arms and narrowed his wings, and between his arms began to form a vast ball of fire, he laughed menacingly as he did so, then threw the ball strait at Naruto-

"Rasengan!" Naruto formed the attack in one hand as he thrust it through the Prominence attack and strait at Michael. The explosion from the attack knocked Michael back several feet until he opened out his wings to fly back. Suddenly Naruto used a massive Shadow Clone army and swarmed over Michael using various jutsus until at last Michael cried out and seemed to vanish on the spot.

The strange demon opened out his hands and suddenly moved with a new swiftness, he re-summoned Michael to his side, then took the sword at his back and struck Naruto with both of his blades. Michael then came at him again as well-

"How many times am I gonna have to beat you!" Naruto jumped onto Michael's head and vaulted over him towards the stranger fiend. Flipping out his hands he revealed four kunai in each and threw them at him. The fiend blocked several with his sword, but some still impacted, drawing greenish ooze that must have passed for blood. Naruto's teeth grew sharp and his aura red as the Kyuubi inside begged to be let out. Naruto swung sharp claws that grazed the fiend's neck before he grabbed the fiends own sword and turned it back on him, thrusting it into his chest and impaling him into the ground. Turning back to Michael he summoned another swarm of shadow clones- each one began to power a Rasengan…

After finishing Michael again he turned back to the body of the fiend, which was dissolving into nothing, except for the blood which ran down across the ground, seeping both into the ground and towards the glowing device from which the demon had come. As the blood reached the base of the device it glowed and started spinning again.

"Oh what now!'

A light shot out from the device, a red glow overtook the whole surrounding area, the intensity of it causing Naruto to shut his eyes. When he opened them once again the world around him had changed. Zabuza's sword which had been thrust into the ground stood strait up defying gravity for a moment before it gave to gravity's whim, clattering on the ground beside their bodies-

Bodies, Zabuza and Haku's bodies lay on the ground before Naruto, the green ooze that had been the fiend's blood glowed and then faded away…

Zabuza opened his eyes first, taking a breath- a breath, the last thing he remembered was succumbing to the blood loss, having made things right between himself and the boy, the one so much like Haku was. He jolted up and turned beside him in time to see Haku also open his eyes, a daze and bewildered expression, slowly Haku sat up and turned towards Zabuza, then to Naruto.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it?"

Naruto promptly sat strait down and began to puzzle things out aloud.

"First that weird glow-y thingie, then the monster that came out of it, I killed it, and the thing it summoned… I GOT IT, we must be where it came from!-… Wherever that is"

Naruto stood up again and looked around. The floor beneath them seemed to have an eerie otherworldly current of spirits flowing beneath them, and the walls had a deathly looking red shine that seemed to twinkle everywhere… "Nope, I've never been here before."

"But what about us, I remember dying, I used my own body to shield Zabuza-sama," Haku turns to Zabuza, "I take it since you're lying here as puzzled as me, you didn't make it either?"

"Your death wasn't meaningless, I made a true demon of myself in my last moments," Zabuza chuckled, "one last rain of blood before I could be reborn as a true demon in the afterlife- but, I wanted to go where you did in the end, I can't remember after that- I don't know if I made it?"

Haku smiled warmly, "I'm sure you did, whatever force that brought us back probably overwhelmed any memories we may have had of the afterlife, but I have a certainty that we were always together, even after death."

"Hey hey! Be quiet, I hear something!" Naruto blurted out as he held a hand to cup one of his ears and listen hard. "I hear voices beyond that wall!"

Zabuza pulled himself to his feet and grabbed his sword, then turned to Haku who was also getting to his feet. "I'll bite," he said smirking with his sharklike teeth, "how do we get over there to investigate."

Zabuza kept the smile on as he reached to wrap his face again- only then did he look down at his hands as if to suddenly realize they were there.

"What," Haku asked.

"My arms, Kakashi broke them after you died."

"Whatever brought us back must have healed us to, which is probably how we were brought back, with the bodies healed back to life, perchance our souls were drawn back in."

"I just don't like the mystery of it all. People messin' with life and death, all sounds like nasty business to me."

The three of them walked along a hallway for a while, reaching a fork at last, "I think it's coming from that way," Naruto said, following the sound.

"I think I hear it now too," Zabuza realized as he strained his hearing.

"It seems ethereal," Haku commented, "Like a spirit."

"Heh, maybe the brat's dead and doesn't realize he's joined us in the afterlife."

"I heard that, and unless that green demon thing beat me and I just remember wrong, I know I'm still alive and kicking." To emphasize his point he kicked high into the air.

They kept walking only a little bit more before they all saw a white flash-

"Gah! What was that!- WHEN DID WE GET BACK HERE!!!"

As they all realized they were right back at the same fork they had passed a while before. Naruto made a crazy dash down the hallway again at top speed-

"WHAT THE-!"

With yet another white flash he appeared right next to Zabuza and Haku again at the same fork for a third time.

"Kid- err," suddenly he realized Naruto wasn't a kid anymore- "Jeez, how long were we dead? - I mean, maybe we should try the other way."

"But the voices are coming from that way, I KNOW it!"

"Maybe that's why we keep getting teleported back."

"Maybe the other side will curve around, let's try it and see what happens," Haku said to calm Naruto down.

Abruptly it had desired effect as he perked up with a happier expression, then proceeded to dash down the hall. Haku and Zabuza trailed behind him.

"Figures, we get a second chance, and not only do we still end up dealing with that boy- guy, but we don't even end up home, we end up in some warped reality. I don't like being toyed with like this."

"As opposed to being dead, I see this through, see what happens; so long as I am by your side."

Zabuza chuckled as the two of them hurried up a bit to catch up with Naruto-

"Not another one!" Naruto appeared next to them once again as Zabuza and Haku made it to the next fork. Naruto prepared to go down the other path when something came from behind them.

Looking like a floating torso and head made of flames it lunged at them throwing a small ball of fire. Beside it a similar creature of water, air, and lastly a heavier creature on the ground made of rock.

"Elementals, it seems," Haku pointed out. The creatures all moved in front of the three of them, blocking the hallway. "And they don't seem to want us passing."

"Well too bad for them!" Naruto proceeded to charge towards them…

"Well, ain't gonna see me cryin," Zabuza took his zanbatō from his back and went over beside Naruto, Haku followed last and as he pulled out a handful of needles, Zabuza began calling a mist around all of them.

As the mist thickened around them all, Aeros summoned a sphere around itself and the other three, the Erthys called a small bolt of lightning that completely missed everything, while both the Flaemis and the Aquans rushed into the mist. Naruto charged the Aeros with eight kunai between all his fingers and found himself slammed strait into a barrier, blown back by the force of his own attack… "-the fuck?"

Naruto shook himself off and ran over again, this time decking the thing back several feet without knocking himself silly. Before he could move in to strike the thing again, the Erthys zapped him hard with another bolt of electricity. Naruto made a nonsensical sound of rage as he launched onto it instead, pounding and raging with Kunai until the thing fizzled and vanished.

Zabuza swung his blade and in one deft motion cut through both the Flaemis and Aeros, sending them back to where they came from. As Naruto turned back to the Aeros it vanished before him as a handful of needles soundly pierced it.

The mist receded as Zabuza stepped out of it, Haku immediately by his side, Naruto smirked and turned putting his hands behind his head as he continued through the hallway, eventually coming to a door. Opening the door was another device like the one that brought him here in the first place.

"AHA! That's the blasted thing 'at sent us here to begin with!" Naruto rushed over and began to look the thing over, crawling over and around it, searching for anything that made sense. After a few moments he gave a puzzled expression, turning to Zabuza and Haku.

"Well, you said it activated when the demon's blood touched it, don't you have demon blood?"

"Yeah but- but, there must be another way, I doubt that green guy cut himself before, he didn't have any open wounds when I first saw him, I didn't smell any blood anyway, lemme just try spinning it, it looks all glow-y and red when it's spinning!" Naruto grabbed the thing firmly and gave it a spin, it went less than a whole revolution before friction stopped it, without any effect.

"Try chakara, it probably responds to energy."

Naruto shrugged and turned back to the thing, as he focused his chakara into it it glowed red and started spinning, the red glow overtook them both and the world seemed to spin as they all flew with blurring speed through countless more hallways exactly like the one they were just in, twisting and turning without any sense of direction- until at last they landed in a dark room as the red lights went out and the device stopped spinning…

Before the three of them even had their bearings they heard a voice from outside, "Hurry up, He-Hah, I see the Terminal up ahead!"

A door slid open, washing the room in light. Holding the door open was what might has well have been a walking black snowman, "He-..hu? Destiny get over here, there's someone in the terminal already!"

The three of them looked through the doorway to spot a group of figures, the apparent leader, 'Destiny,' stepped through first, mostly human looking, aside from the demonic etching on his skin, and the small horn jarring from the back of his neck.

"Who are you," he asked first.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! One of the strongest Ninja in Konohagakure!"

"Ah- kay, and you two?"

"Apparently not from this world," Haku supplied, "This is Zabuza-sama, and I'm Haku, who are all of you?"

"I'm Valson Seraphim, but most people call me 'Destiny', the fuzzy dude who found you is Black Frost, behind me is Dante, Metatron, Pixie, Gabriel, Sakahagi, Ongyo-ki, Daisoujou, Trumpeter, Pale Rider, and Beelzebub."

Each demon nodded as he or she was introduced, when he got to the last one Zabuza perked up, "Beelzebub- as in, THE…"

Beelzebub shrugged, its massive red eyes scrutinizing Zabuza as he turned his head towards him, "What can I say, life is 70 percent recognition."

"And the other 30 percent is power," Zabuza smirked.

"Ooh, I like this one, can we keep him?"

Destiny turned to Beelzebub and quirked an eyebrow, "Their choice."

"Actually, can you get this thing working, I'd really like to get back home," Naruto perked up, "I had a mission waiting for me back home."

Destiny turned to the group which all just shook their heads, finally Destiny turned back to Naruto, "I've never used the Amala terminal to go somewhere I've never been before, unless you know you're way around there, it's easy to get lost, I've gone through that twice, I'd really rather avoid it a third time, at least until- well, I have a job to finish first…"

Several of the demons behind him nodded conspiratorially.

"What sort of job," Haku asked.

Destiny chuckled, "You guys really aren't from around here, heh, it's the end of the world, and I plan on re-making it…"


	2. 02 No Promise

Haku awoke first, the merest presence of conscious thought shattering any remaining memories of the night's dream. He looked down at the strange blanket over him and remembered that he was alive, in another world, and- apparently- in the midst of this worlds 'conception'. Destiny had begun explaining it to them the night before, after they found someplace safe to rest at the hospital.

The world had come to an end, in all but the literal sense- perhaps even that; the only people left alive were people at the hospital when it happened, except for one strange man. Destiny had been at the hospital because of his teacher, who was used by a ruthless man to engineer the conception- or rather forced its occurrence. The world had retracted as far as Haku could tell, fallen apart in other places as it pulled together around Tokyo, becoming nothing more or less than a womb for the next world to be born from. Whoever made it to Kagatsuchi and presented him with their reason first would be able to create their ideal world. Destiny had already defeated the only people he knew could do that first- that had included his two best friends along with the man who caused the conception. As far as Haku could tell, the group was preparing not to take on Kagatsuchi, their next battle, but Lucifer himself, who had been the one orchestrating Destiny's ordeal with the fiends and who was preparing not to remake the world, but leave it stagnant and in its present, incomplete, form.

Haku was suddenly amused, this man called himself Destiny, yet struggled to make his own- not just for himself, but the entire world around him. Destiny had learned he was merely a tool from Daisoujou, a powerful tool, like himself, but he sought to be more.

"Puzzling it through," Gabriel asked, as she moved over beside Haku and closed her wings, careful not to disturb Zabuza or Naruto. "Metatron tried to warn Valson before, and in their final confrontation he only just began to get through to him when Metatron was slain. By the time he re-made Metatron he had already heard most of the story from Daisoujou and Trumpetor. Metatron filled in the last pieces, but it was too late, Valson has been made demon in heart now as well as body. I'm truly amazed at the strength of him- to retain some shreds of humanity after all he's been through."

"And what of yourself, and Metatron, you were slain by Destiny, and remade somehow?"

"Remade in demon form, but our memories are the same, by fusing the right demons together, it summoned us back to this world, like the fiends, except they also require the power of a Deathstone to be summoned by fusion."

Zabuza chuckled, clearly having been awake for long enough. "Like us then, dead, but returned in some form, apparently it was Demon blood that brought us back, maybe even a fiend if I caught enough similarities in Naruto's description to the three over there."

All looking over at Naruto, all he did was turn over in his sleep and start to snore again loudly…

With a sigh of dismissal Zabuza sat up. "So how does one prepare to take on THE Devil- Lucifer?"

"To be honest I think it's also part grief that keeps him from battle."

"His friends who he had to kill?"

Gabriel nodded, "In some part I think he held some hope of redeeming them, but was forced to abandon the idea each time as they merged with their Avatars."

Zabuza smirked, locked in a memory for a moment, "At least he found the strength to do it, would hate to have ended up in this place if he'd have let one of his pals turn this place into their own little utopia."

"There is no fault in their reasons, merely the reality of imperfection."

"So their reasons are incomplete, not allowing for imperfections, thus their just another loop of the same game, different name."

"But Lucifer intends to leave the world as is, unborn, and eternally incomplete."

"What does Destiny want?"

"He hasn't told us his reason yet," Gabriel admitted.

Zabuza looked around as Black Frost mumbled something in his sleep, the early morning light having shined into his face before he turned over. "Say, where is Destiny?"

"Valson-" Gabriel looked around as well, "hmm- seems he's with Pixie again this morning."

Haku noticed the absence of Pixie as well once Gabriel mentioned it, "What would he be doing with Pixie?"

Gabriel lowered her head a bit, "I'm not sure it's for me to say."

Black Frost jumped up at that point, having obviously caught enough of the end of that conversation to realize what they were talking about, "Pixie's looking to grow big like I was- well, comparably, Hee-Ho! Destiny and Pixie have a thing together, but they can't do anything about it since she's so small, can't even really cuddle- but it's amusing to watch them try when they think nobody's looking Hee-Ho."

Naruto groaned at that moment, Black Frosts loud signature laughter woke him, as well as a few others. "'s not Christmas time- what's with the black snowman?" Naruto asked dumbly before he'd remembered last night's events- "WAH! Demon!- ah- sorry," Naruto had bolted strait up as he half remembered his ordeal, calming as he remembered the rest. "Where's Destiny?"

Zabuza quirked an eyebrow as he turned from Naruto back to Black Frost-

"Over here," Destiny interrupted. Pixie sat comfortably on his shoulder- noticeably scooting away from being right against his face. "Good Morning everyone. I was just got back from Nyx Lounge, Loki told me he heard some Hua Po who got herself into some serious fire-power, no pun intended."

Destiny realized the three newcomers obviously didn't realize the un-intended pun by their lack of reaction; he looked over at Black Frost and nodded to him towards them.

"Oh- Hee-ho, Hua Po uses mostly fire attacks anyway, hee-ho," he explains to the three of them.

"But, I figure we should check out any demon gathering large amounts of power, after all, they can't all be Black Frosts," he smirked at Black Frost who growled for a bit.

"Hee-ho, it's all funny now, but I was lord and emperor, if I'd have fond a reason, we'd be on opposite sides right now, Hee-ho." Black Frost crossed his stubby arms and turned away. However quickly cooled off and bounded over beside Destiny.

"If you three don't want to come I'll understand-"

"What else are we gonna do," Zabuza asked only a little more harshly than he meant to. "We're stuck here, so we might as well follow the power, and you seem to be it."

"And besides, you said when you finish you might help us get home," Naruto said.

Destiny remained silent for a moment before looking to the others, "We'll see, I may be unable to help you in the end anyway."

"So where is this Hua Po?" Metatron asked.

"Ah, that's right, she's made herself a huge temple out of a library." Destiny looked to everyone in a motion of 'let's go'. Dante was up first, slapping his sword over his back and grabbing a small bag of essentials to his waist. Next Pale Rider mounted his deathly horse, Trumpeter got on behind him. Black Frost bounded over behind Destiny, beside Beelzbub. Daisoujou rose with a mystic grace, levitating himself in the air by force of will. Ongyo-ki and Sakahagi fell in behind, and Metatron and Gabriel took the rear.

Naruto ran up and caught up with Destiny, Haku and Zabuza fell in behind Beelzbub and Black Frost. "Hey- hey, what do you mean you might not be able to help us?"

"I mean quite simply it may be impossible. The Amala Worlds are vast, probably endless, and you come from a wholly different one than anything either I- or even Dante for that matter, are familiar with. Tracking down a whole other world within the Amala Network is like trekking all five Kalpas of the Labyrinth in one pass," he paused again when he realized he'd made another inside joke. "It's possible, I grant that, but a needle in a haystack is cakewalk compared to what you ask."

"There are many monsters lost within the Amala network. Like the one that drew you here."

"But with that terminal thing you traverse the Amala network in a flash- bang, no monsters?"

"That's a point to point system, you have to know where you're going, and it has to be linked to the network."

"But we got in through one, we must be able to come out of it again?"

Destiny sighed and put a hand to his forehead. "I've made too many promises already, I can't guarantee you anything. Can't you accept that at face value?"

"No, 'cause it's face has no value!"

Destiny opened the door out into the world, they'd never been to the library before, so they'd have to walk there first.

AN- This story is going on a bit of a hiatus until Naruto Dusk is done or almost so, in talking to one of my friends who's been helping me with Naruto Dusk I realized near to the end or at the end of the story Naruto has to return Zabuza's sword like he does at the beginning of this story, and I decided that Naruto Dusk according will be Naruto's background in this story- which may also later lead to revisions of the first two chapters. Also, sorry this chapter is short and little more than exposition, but I wanted to get that much out, I really had too much fin plotting the Pixie-Destiny relationship and when I resume this story I should have it fully plotted in my head too, so it will be fun. I had the slight idea originally of pairing Haku and Naruto, but with Naruto Dusk becoming the history for this story- that can't really happen, read Naruto Dusk as it comes along and I'll eventually make it clear why.


End file.
